Letters to Someone
by missingpride1913
Summary: A letter that Dudley Dursley wrote to Ron and Hermione about his experiences with Harry and to show them who the real Harry was. HPDM SLASH OneShot


**Title: **Letters to Someone

**Word Count:** Approximately 4,760

**Summary: **A letter that Dudley Dursley wrote to Ron and Hermione about his experiences with Harry and to show them who the real Harry was.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, _as if you couldn't tell by the summary. Which means that this is a..._

**Warning:** Slash! _Which is boy-on-boy-loving goodness. And so, this will be..._

**Rating: **15, _because it is kind of graphic and disturbing..._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this because well… my name isn't J.K. Rowling.

**MP1913 Babblings:**

If a section of the story starts out with a banner-like separator looks like this:

It means that a 'remembrance' is going to happen.

If a section end with this:

It means that a 'remembrance' is going to end.

Now to begin the actual story…

Letters to Someone

missingpride1913

Dear Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger,

This is Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter's cousin, and I was told, by my psychiatrist, that it will help me get better, to write you this letter. It supposedly will help me get things off my chest. Okay… well…

I guess it all started a couple of weeks after Harry came back from school… the summer he was suppose to turn seventeen…

My parents had gone out tonight to 'spend some time together' and had just called to say they were 'stuck' and had to spend the night. I was going to go out because they weren't here but my razor was dull and I was going to go borrow one of Harry's.

I walked into his room to ask him to borrow one but he wasn't there. I didn't think he would mind so I just went into his bathroom to grab one and stopped in my tracks.

The shower curtain was ripped off of it holder and there was Harry alright… but there was also another person in front of him. This person was gorgeous. Their form was so lithe that it was almost feminine. As Harry flipped the person around and bent down and swallowed him whole I saw the most beautiful man in the world. His long platinum blond hair was soaking wet and his eyes closed in ecstasy. He released into Harry's mouth and pulled Harry up to kiss him. The kiss was needy but full of love. He pulled Harry close to him and hugged him. He opened his eyes to look at Harry when he noticed me.

In a split second, his wand had flown to him and he had sent a shiny blue light my way but Harry had pushed his arm out of the way and it missed me by a few inches. I shrieked and ducked and I heard Harry saying,

"What the hell Draco! That's my fucking cousin. Oh my god! Holy shit Draco." He said, grabbing Draco and shoving him against the wall and pulled him close and whispered, "They're coming."

Draco groaned and smacked his head against the wall.

"Oh, Harry baby, I am so sorry. I forgot. In my house I can do magic and… it just slipped my mind… Oh shit."

I couldn't handle it anymore and asked, "Who's coming?" Harry spun around and looked at me as if he just noticed me… and the fact that he was naked. He quickly grabbed two towels, threw one at Draco, wrapped one around himself and finally answered me,

"Our form of the police. They protect me because… well… because. Okay we have… forty… two seconds until they get here. Draco," he said, not looking at his watch and turning towards this Draco guy (that was a weird name in my opinion), "can I transfigure you into a bottle of shampoo… please… so they don't find you?"

Draco looked at him weirdly and said, "But you can't Harry. You can't do magic."

"Watch me, Draco." He said and waved his hand over Draco and HE CHANGED HIM INTO A BOTTLE OF SHAMPOO. Harry whispered to the bottle "I'm sorry love. By the way, wandless magic can't be traced." I faintly heard the bottle hissed then purr when Harry stroked it as he set in down. He told me to leave and go out on the landing and walk past as if I had just came upstairs. I turned and looked back as I walked inside and there was Harry stark naked, riffling threw his dresser.

I heard an extremely loud crack and where there had been nothing there stood about 15 people in cloaks with their wands drawn. I almost laughed out loud when Harry, who had been closing his eyes, seeming to think and wait, and knew when they were going to arrive, faked a jump and spun around, showing himself in his full glory.

"What the HELL, Harry?" I said, taking my cue, a nod from him, to barge into the room and look around at everyone in utmost annoyance. All the police people rounded and pointed their wands at me. Then Harry was in front of me. He appeared out of nowhere and was fully clothed… and he was pissed. He started to yell and said,

"How dare you try to curse a muggle? And a relative of mine no less. What were you thinking? And why the bloody hell are you here? Merlin, have you forgotten who I am? That I can protect myself without you like I have done SO MANY times before. Have you forgotten?" When silence reached his ears he bellowed, "Someone answer me here? Derbly? What about you?" he said, pointing out a man in the back, who shrunk back as if hit. "Have you forgotten that I saved your family and even your damn dog when Voldemort tried to kill you all without warning?"

Derbly shook his head and said, "No, I haven't forgotten. How could I?"

Then Harry asked them, "And what about you, Kensinton? Murrey? Tablot? Have you all forgotten?" A few people in the crowd ducked their heads and nodded 'no' while a few other had the same look with out being reprimanded by Harry. "What are you all doing here? No one's attacking me." That made everyone come back to their senses. They looked around and started saying things under their breath. Harry looked at me and I felt his voice ghost over my mind and I barely contained my shock. "Dudley… please… go into the bathroom and grab the 'shampoo' and act like you were going to borrow it and leave please." I nodded and walked through the group of people and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed the bottle and was about to leave the room when someone grabbed my arm and whirled me around.

"Excuse me." I said, rather politely even though I was terrified. Harry came over and said, "Is there a problem here?" Then man shook his head no and I just walked out of the room. Then someone screamed, "It's leaving the room!"

"What is?" I hear someone else yell and they say, "The disturbance!" and they all look at me. Someone makes to tackle me but they are thrown back across the room as Harry walks up in front of me and stands there with his arms crossed.

"No one will touch Dudley. He is a muggle and he cannot defend himself from our kind and it is illegal." he says stressing the last word.

"Well…" a man says, coming forward. He is a huge black man. "He has something on or with him that is very powerful."

As quick as lightening, someone in the back yelled a word like, 'Finite' and a light flew at me. Before I could duck, it hit the bottle straight on and instead of having a shampoo bottle in my hand. I had a very wet… very naked Draco in my hand. I immediately dropped him and he ran over behind Harry and wrapped his arms behind his waist and, though it was hard to tell, cried into Harry's shoulder, "Please cloth me."

Harry did so and in a flash Draco was standing there with black leather pants and a tight green silk shirt. He stood up straighter and whipped his face around. He wrapped his long blonde hair in a ponytail and his arms around Harry's neck. He gave the people in the room a nasty looked and kissed Harry's ear.

Harry blushed profusely, but still looked pissed. He said to the crowd in front of him, "Don't you ever harm Dudley Dursley or Draco Malfoy unless they harm you first or your will pay for it far worst than what you put them through." He shot the whole crowd and evil looked and leaned back and kissed Draco soundly on the lips. Someone in the back had the gall to say,

"So the great Harry Potter's a nancy boy. I wonder what the Minister and Dumbledore will say when they find out that he's sleeping around with a known Death Eaters son."

At that, Harry grabbed Draco back as he charged forward. Instead both he and Harry spat at the feet of the man who spoke. It was the big black man.

"How dare you, Shacklebolt? How dare you bring Draco's bastard of a father into this? How dare you bring a man into this, that Draco despises so much, because of the fact that he has tried to kill me many times." Harry spat at the man. The man stood up to his full and considerable height and stared down at Harry. Harry let go of Draco, who held out his hand, his wand flying to it, and stood up too. He was still a lot shorter than this Shacklebolt guy but his look was much more hateful. All around him everyone drew there wands and pointed them either at Harry or Draco. Then someone lunged at Draco and disappeared with him. Harry freaked out and cursed everything and everyone he saw but before he could mutter even the first curse, everyone was gone.

Then Harry did something I have never seen him done before, even when my father beat him, he cried.

For about a week, Harry did nothing but stay in his room and cry. My parents did not know what was happening and I couldn't tell them because they were very, very homophobic. I tried to talk to Harry a couple time but all that came of it was me getting blasted with some curse that would wear off after about 3 hours. The weird thing was that he never even moved and I had something wrong with me like tentacles coming out of my face and neck.

Then something happened about 6 days after Draco was taken. He came walking downstairs and said, and this will forever be burned into my memory, "I won't come back, don't mourn me. Please forget me. Oh and Dudley. Thanks for trying". Then he walked to the door never looking back, but I saw both the glint in his eyes and the glint of the sword with ruby encrusted hilt and I knew that I would never see him again. I didn't know how wrong I was. I did see him again… about 7 hours afterwards. It was around one in the morning and I was just sneaking back into the house after going out with some friends. I was halfway up the steps when I heard a big 'CRACK'. I ran up the rest of the steps and stopped dead in my tracks. There was Harry alright… but it didn't look like Harry. He was really messed up with…

…blood all around him. His left eye was completely black and purple and his lip had a huge gash on it. The most startling thing was the huge scar running from his lightening bolt scar, down his nose, and all the way down his neck. I am sure that if his shirt was off, not in shards like it was, it would have run all the way down, cross his heart. He was sprawled out on the floor his, now long, hair, was everywhere. He looked up at me and said,

"I'm sorry Dudley. I did my best. Tell them he's dead. Their both dead. Tell them I did it for them. To save them from live my life. A life in fear of who is around you. If you can trust them or if you can't. Tell them I loved Draco and they killed him. They took him away from me… and for that… I will never forgive them. Tell the Weasley's, Remus, and 'Mione that I love them and that I'm sorry for what I'm going to…" He trailed off. He looked around as if hearing something and with another loud crack he was gone.

About three seconds after he left, what seemed like hundreds of people showed up with one big crack, like black thunder. Looking back now, I see that it was a good thing it was storming outside or our neighbors would have flipped out. Everyone converged on the large spot of blood in front of me that used to be Harry. My parents came out of their bedroom and asked nicely, 'WHAT THE HELL was going on?' They questioned me about Harry's whereabouts, for about three hours, but they finally left when they deduced I did not know where he was. I went back to sleep and woke up the next day and went to school as usually. I thought about what happened a lot but I assumed he was fine. I now realize how wrong I was. It was thirteen days after Draco was taken, and a week after Harry left and came back (thirteen days… rather funny isn't it) when it happened.

I was walking down the street with one of my best friends when I heard a shriek from across the street. I ran over to see what was going on and I saw Harry and Draco. They looked almost as if they were sleeping. Harry had no scars and Draco was as pale and beautiful as ever but without even touching them, I knew they were long gone. Then I looked at Harry and tears fell down my cheek. My friend whispered in my ear, "Isn't that your cousin, Harry?" I felt everyone's eyes on me as I nodded.

Harry's eyes were wide open, they were beautiful, green, and slightly glazed, but I felt as if he was staring at me. I trudged down to the bottom of the ditch where they were and pulled Harry's small hand into mine and started sobbing. His hands were covered in a sticky substance that I realized was blood. I flipped his hand over and saw the long jagged cuts running down his arm. I looked around and saw a knife that was covered in blood and knew that Harry, my Harry, my cousin, the person that I had realized that I cared for only a few days ago, had killed himself in one of the most painful and brutal ways.

I looked around at Draco and saw two pieces of paper sticking out of what was remaining of his torn and ripped clothes. I grabbed them and open the smallest one and started crying harder than I ever had in my life. It was a tiny note, short and sweet, written in red ink that was unmistakably blood. I will rewrite it here for both of you because I am keeping the original for myself. It said,

"To my soul mate, Harry; I'm sorry and I love you. I am forever bonded with you, Draco."

I then heard the sirens and knew the ambulance was on its way. If you do not know what an ambulance is, it is a muggle (I think you call us nonmagical people that) vehicle that takes the injured to a hospital, a place were sick people are taken care of. Anyways, I climbed out of the ditch and told them that they could not touch the bodies. They asked me who I was and how I knew there were bodies. I simply told them, I am the cousin of one of theirs. My cousin has been missing for days and if they would so kindly look they will see that they are dead. The ambulance people looked into they ditch and out of the five, two of them puked, one lady burst into tears, one fainted, and one grabbed a walkie-talkie to radio in that they had two dead bodies, one of which was a person that had been missing and was high priority. In other words I won and they didn't touch them.

Then your people showed up. I can't say that they were Harry nor Draco's people because they didn't help and save him. They rushed over sent the muggles home and tried to send me home until a tall man walked over and said I could stay. He introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore and I remembered that Harry used to talk about what a meddlesome old fool he was and I must say I agree. He did look rather old. A man walked up to Dumbledore and said some thing along the lines of, 'All we know is that there are two magicals dead and we have not looked at them. We left that up to you.'

Dumbledore then looked at me and asked, quite bluntly,

"It's Harry then." All I could do was nod. All I remember now, about the next few hours, was that I had been led to a car and taken to a dark and dreary house that I was pretty sure wasn't anywhere near Surrey. I was handed a piece of paper, written in scrawled letters. I don't remember what it now says but it had something to do with a phoenix order, 12, and Grimly Place or something like that. Then a house appeared, and by now, I wasn't really surprised.

I was led to the kitchen in the house and sat there for what seemed like hours. People kept asking me to hand over what I took. I don't know how they knew I took something but I finally got fed up with them badgering me and stood up. I took the pieces of paper out of my pocket and shouted for everyone to shut up. I took my lighter and held it up to pieces of paper to the flame. Everyone gasped.

I shouted again, "Leave me alone you bastards. You did this to him. And don't deny it. You locked him up in my house with my parents who hated him and me who was jealous of him and used to beat him up. Then you bastards," I say and round on one of the many people in the room, "and you, Shacklebolt, or whatever the hell your name is, took away Draco. How could you?" And with that I stormed to the door and yelled at then to take me home.

Nobody in the room seemed to want to mess with me since I was home within 3 minutes.

The last thing I said to them before they left me was, "The last words I ever heard him say to me were," and I quoted the words that are forever going to be etched into my mind, "'I'm sorry Dudley. I did my best. Tell them he's dead. Their both dead. Tell them I did it for them. To save them from live my life. A life in fear of who is around you. If you can trust them or if you can't. Tell them I loved him and they killed him. They took him away from me… and for that… I will never forgive them. Tell the Weasley's, Remus, and 'Mione that I love them and that I'm sorry for what I'm going to…'" and with that I walked into my house, leaving yelling people behind, screaming for me to finish what I was saying. Not knowing that there was no more. Not knowing that they hurt him more than my fists ever did or my parents' words ever did. And yet, they looked at me with utter disgust.

That was seven and a half months ago. Seven and a half months ago Harry died. Seven and a half months ago I lost one of the best guys, no men, I had ever known. Harry, sweet Harry. Who, even if I beat him to a pulp when we were young, or hated him, or was even scared of him and his magic, dealt with me, even liked me when it came down to it. I feel bad now… looking back at all the things I used to do to him… I feel like shit. That's why I am here. In this shit hole of an office in London. Supposed to be 'writing down your feelings so that you can get over the tragedy in your past'.

Which, just so you know, I think is bullshit. After all the stuff I've seen and done. What I need to be in a nice little jacket in a nice little quiet room with fluffy walls were the voices of hate, anger, and regret maybe… just maybe… can't get to me.

Well… I have nothing more to say to you. Please read the rest of this and… forgive yourself… forgive Harry… forgive me… and move on if you haven't already.

I'm sorry for all you heartache,

Dudley Myers Dursley

PS- Here is a copy of the other letter that I found on Draco's body… and almost burned…sorry. It is Harry's last will and testimony.

Dear Dudley,

I know you must think it is weird that I am writing this to you, my cousin, that everyone thinks I hate but, I don't really hate you. I just have a certain respect for you because you have handled what you've seen and not turned your back on me. You know what I mean with the shower incident and the top of the stairs. I am writing this to you also because I know you will be one of the one's to find me and probably the only muggle to recognize me since your parents kept me hidden away. I just ask you to pass this onto Ron and Hermione and the rest of my 'family'. Thanks.

To Everyone:

By the time you have read that first word, Dear, I will be dead. My death was by my own choice and no one else's. Please do not blame yourself, as I did for Sirius's death. I took my own life because someone else took my life from me.

That may be confusing to you, but it is really not. By now you all may know that I had a secret lover. As cliché as that sounds, it's true. Now you all know I was secretive and elusive every time a girl would asked me to go out on a date. I would say something like, "I'm busy." or trying to be nice, "I don't like you like that." Now I always spoke the truth. I probably was busy and I didn't like any of them like that. Any of the girls, because I don't like them at all. I'm gay. About as gay as you can get according to my boyfriend. Yes, my boyfriend. He always complained that I took too much time in the shower but normally he was with me in the shower so he really didn't have a right to complain. Besides, he always took longer to get ready than I did to put on his black eye liner and straighten his platinum blonde hair. I only tried to brush my hair, which didn't work.

Now I know your thinking, 'There are only two guys in school with platinum blonde hair and only one wears eye liner and is a perfectionist with his appearance. But no way… Harry wouldn't…' Well, guess what, I would. Yes my lover, my boyfriend, my life, was Draco Lucius Malfoy.

We used to be enemies until one night, at school, when it was raining (you all know how much I love rain) and I was sitting on the bridge throwing sticks at a bush. All of a sudden the bush shuttered. I stood up and pulled out my wand, a curse on the tip of my tongue when Draco Malfoy walked out of the bush. Now… I had known for a long time that I had a crush on Draco Malfoy. He was gorgeous and there was something about him that made me think there was more to him than met the eyes. I was proved right that night.

There stood Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God and my fantasy man, with his hair disheveled and his eyes blood shot. I knew when I looked at his face that his face was wet with more than just rain water. I don't know what made me do it… but then and there I walked up to him and surrounded him in a hug. To my surprise, he just broke down and sobbed into my chest. His body racking with sobs.

That was when our friendship began. We got together soon after, when we realized our feelings for one another. We have been together ever since. I know you all must be thinking I am under a spell but I promise you that I am not. I love him and that is all there is to it.

He was my life and he is the reason I took mine. We were caught in my room and they took him away from me. Ask Shacklebolt he knows. He called me a nancy boy and helped them take Draco away from me. Asked Dudley he knows too. He was there… trying to help me.

I loved Draco and just so you know, you took away my most precious thing to me that day, took away my life, my breath, with it and took away my day. My day… the day I planned on proposing to Draco. You all took it away.

I did eventually get to propose to Draco. In a stinky cellar in the Malfoy mansion where he was locked up after the corrupt authorities turned him over to his father and Voldemort. He was beaten beyond belief and I proposed to him and the with his last breath, the last words that left his mouth were, 'I love you. Yes…'

That was when Voldemort died. I killed him with my bare hands mere minutes after Draco died in my arms. My final farewell to you all. You are free of him and all his evil followers. I killed them all with Gryffindor's sword in the last hour I spent at that house. I killed Bellatrix Lestrange and went back to my house to get this letter and finish it. I fell on the stairs and did not realize how badly I was hurt until Dudley came up and saw me. I told him I was sorry. Then I felt people coming and left.

I came back to the manor and took Draco in my arms as I finished this letter. He is lying beside me on his bed as I sit at him desk writing this to you all. I cleaned my scars and his and he looks as if he is sleeping, almost. I am going to die today. One way or another I am. Now, all I have to do is set my affairs in order.

To the Weasley's: ¼ of my money will go to you excluding Ron and the twins.

To the twins: 1/8 of my money to use as you wish.

To Ron and Hermione: 1/8 of my money and the Potter Family estate will go to you to prosper in love and grow as people and move on to a better life. I love you both.

To Remus Lupin: ¼ of my money along with Grimmauld Place is yours. You were my father.

The rest of my money will go to anyone else at the discretion of Remus Lupin who is in charge of all my accounts. Please give some to Hogwarts.

All my other affairs are to be assorted by Remus Lupin and if Minerva McGonagall will please offer him the same jobs you offered me I would be pleased. I hope you have fun as DADA teacher and Gryffindor Head of House.

To all of you, I love you and please move on with you alls lives if you at all mourn me. I did this by choice because I would not be alive without my love.

My sincerest wish that you all have a bright and wonderful life,

Harry James Potter

P.S.- My accounts include Godric Gryffindors account, the Black account and various other relatives' accounts that I do not know and are all available under my name at Gringotts. The last value of my account, that I can remember, was 562,213,764 galleons, 12,212,079 sickles, and 98,192 knuts… give or take a few.

Love,

Me

With that, Remus folded up the letter and looked at everyone in the room and said, "That's all." And got up and silently left the room with tears streaming down his face.

No one care that they all just inherited a fortune. No one cared that anyone else was in the room. They all just left and went home to the comfort of their families, a family that Harry would never share with Draco, and left Harry's affairs to be sorted out latter.

A/N: I know it is really, really hard... but could you please just click on the little REVIEW button and type something. Thank you. br / 

br / 

Much love- MP1913


End file.
